


Prompt - Hot Twilek

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Every squad have their little games.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE).
> 
> Characters stolen, kidnapped, and abused with his permission.

No-one was willing to own up to owning the Twilek porn. No-one mentioned the the Twilek porn. It was just a thing that happened. It turned up one day, under Wrathor’s bunk, during a routine clean.

Fordo was… disappointed. 

Deeply disappointed. 

He ordered Wrathor to get rid of it. And to ensure such things were never found again. 

Suspecting he’d been set up, Wrathor got rid of it. Under someone else’s bunk.

And waited. 

From that point, it had become a game. Someone would causally drop the word *hot* on conversation. The person it was dropped on would, just as casually, excuse themselves. And check their gear in a hurry in order to find and hide the offending holo before they got caught with it. 

Alliances could be tracked by the way the hot Twilek porn moved. Jat and Skate never set each other up, and would warn the other if someone had been seen near their gear. Inversely, the holo would bounce between Ridley and Gleeb three or four times in a row before either of them looked for someone else to pin it on. 

Crispy would keep it for weeks on end, casually panicking others into turning their gear and bunks upside down looking for it before he’d actually pass it on.

Linc was believed to have made copies and traded them for other goods. But like much of what their sneaky support office claimed; none of it could be proved. 

Rezz had once made a duplicate out of duroplat and coated it in low yield touch-powder, forcing Fernie to have to requisition a new pair of gloves. In retaliation, Fernie bandaged the holo to Rezz’s thigh after a minor injury, making his armour sit funny on a long march. 

It never ended up in Fordo’s kit. Not ever. 

The game was too much fun to spoil by getting caught. 

And none of them ever realised it was Fordo who started the game. Just to watch them squirm.


End file.
